Summer Vacation
by The Spiffmyster
Summary: After Sora becomes an orphan, he gets sent to a family in Twilight Town...and their son doesn't look half bad, either. M for later chapters RikuxSora Side pairing: AkuRoku
1. Mom

**Here's my new KH story. Don't worry people, it's not SoraXKairi! They do love each other, but it's like how a brother loves his sister and vice versa. :3 And it will be Soriku and a little dash of AkuRoku. :D**

**Kingdom Hearts does not, in any way, shape, or form, belong to me. I just use them…a lot. :D**

**--**

_Sora's cell phone started to ring. He was a bit paranoid about picking it up because of the major storm outside, but once he saw his mother's name on the caller I.D., he immediately flipped it open._

"_Sora? Honey?" a static sounding feminine voice asked._

"_Mom! Where are you? Are you okay?" Sora was gripping the phone for dear life as he gazed fearfully outside at the menacing storm._

"_Shh, sweetie. I'll be home in twenty minutes, tops. I love you," she sounded so calm and loving against the horrible winds._

"_Don't rush. Pull over to the side if you have to. I don't want you to get hurt. I love you, too," Sora's voice was cracking and he had no idea why. He just had a very bad feeling._

"_Oh, my poor baby. I won't be long. In fact, it looks like it's clearing up," she lied._

"_Mom, I can hear the wind howling over the phone. Just please, __**please**__, be careful."_

_There was a silence as his mother prepared her answer, "Sora. You know I love you, right?"_

"…_Yeah."_

"_And you love me, am I correct?"_

"_What are you-?"_

"_I promise you nothing will happen," she cut him off._

_He tried to believe his mother, he really did. He just couldn't shake the foreboding feeling in his stomach. It was making him physically sick, "Okay. I believe you. I love you, mommy."_

_He heard a light chuckle, "it's so nice to hear you call me mommy again. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy."_

_He smirked into the phone, "Heh. Don't get used to it."_

"_Alright, honey. I'll see you soon. I love you," she blew a kiss into the phone._

"_Yeah, see you, too. Bye…"_

_An hour later the phone rang._

_Shaking, Sora answered the phone, "H-hello?"_

"_Is this…Sora?" an unfamiliar male's voice asked._

"_Yes."_

"_I'm sorry to inform you that your mother," Sora was already paling, "got into a car crash with a van on the main road…She didn't make it, son," the man sounded very sympathetic. It almost sounded like pity._

_Sora could care less about the man and didn't answer him. Apparently, the man could still tell he was on the other end and kept talking._

"_I have her last words, if you'd like to hear them."_

_Sora shook his head and gave out a raspy "yes." His vision was getting watery._

"'_I love you, my baby, my Sora…my sunshine.'"_

_That was all Sora could take. He dropped the phone and curled up into a ball onto the carpet. His body was convulsing in fits of cries and screams._

"_Sora! Sora!"_

_He continued on with his crying._

"Sora, please wake up!"

The brunette's eyes shot open and noticed he was in Kairi's house. In her guest bedroom, "Mom…"

"Oh, Sora," he turned his attention to the voice and only had time to see a tear streaming down Kairi's face before he was encircled in a tight hug, "Sora…"

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the auburn haired girl's waist and closed his eyes.

There was a minute or two of silence before Kairi spoke, "…You had the dream again," she stated more than asked as they parted from their hug.

"Yeah. I just still can't believe she's gone…" his eyes were downcast as he stared at the sheets on his bed.

Kairi sat next to him and watched his facial features. She and Sora had been best friends since before she could remember. She had also loved his mother like she would her own, but the impact was much more painful on her blue eyed friend.

It had been almost a week since his mother passed, and they had already had a funeral. Now Sora was staying with Kairi and her family until they found a new home for him. He was now an orphan after all. His dad died when he was six. Unfortunately, Sora's mother was the only family he had. There were no other relatives in his town of Hollow Bastion or anywhere. Sora was going to be put in foster care unless someone would take him. But who would take a fifteen year old boy?

Kairi's family had offered to take him in, but Sora's social worker had said they weren't qualified. Kairi was beginning to worry about the well being of her most precious friend.

--

It was about ten in the morning when the two came down for breakfast. Kairi's mother had already set their dishes up for them.

"Hi mom," Kairi went over to her mother and kissed her on the cheek before sitting down at the kitchen table.

Sora slowly walked over to his chair and sat down. He stared at the wall across from him blankly.

"Good morning Sora, dear," the blue eyed girl's mother chirped.

"Good morning," he tried his best to smile, but he just couldn't.

Her mom fully understood and sat down with them, "Sora, I have some good news."

He looked up, a pancake slice sticking out of his mouth, "Hmm?"

She smiled, "Your social worker has found a family for you. They'll be ready to take you in tomorrow morning."

"Really?" Kairi said, a little saddened.

"Really?" Sora also asked.

"Yes. So I suggest that you start packing after you finish breakfast," she got up and started to clear off some of the table and left Kairi and Sora to their conversation.

"So, you're leaving…" her eyes dimmed.

"I guess so," he swallowed and got up from the table. He picked up his and Kairi's plate and deposited them into the sink. He then turned to face Kairi who was standing up from her chair with her right hand gripping her opposite upper arm. Her eyes met his and she looked down, "Come on, Kairi. Help me with my packing," he smiled at her.

The pink clad girl smiled and ran up the stairs after her little Sora.

--

It was nearing nine at night when the two put the finishing touches on Sora's packing.

"I'm really going to miss you, Sora," the auburn haired girl sniffled and her eyes built up with unshed tears.

"Me too, Kai," he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a heartwarming hug, "I'm going to call you or write to you every day, hell, I'll even buy my own damn computer to email you if I have to."

Kairi laughed as she pulled away from him, "I'd like that, Sora."

After a few minutes, Kairi and Sora said their goodnights, and parted their ways for bed.

**--**

**Alright! That was the first chapter! I almost couldn't bring myself to write the dream. I kept saying to myself, "I made the mom so kind, and now I have to kill her!?" D;**

**And I know it's Radiant Garden now, but I never call it that. Hollow Bastion just grew on me. Lol**

**So stay tuned for more. Next chapter: Sora leaves. ):**


	2. Riku

**Chapter 2! :O**

**Kingdom Hearts isn't mine, dammit. ****ÒnÓ**

**--**

It was a sleepless night for our little brunette. He kept himself up all night thinking about the day to come. Who were these people? Were they nice?

…Would they like him?

Sora rolled out of his temporary bed and stood. He had only gotten two or three hours of sleep, so he was a little wobbly as he made his way towards the bathroom.

While he was in the shower, Kairi walked in.

"Sora! I'm doing the laundry. Where did you put your dirty clothes?" she asked, basket in hand.

"Over on the floor next to the counter. Now could you get out please? We're not ten anymore," he blushed a little, but Kairi couldn't see.

"Oh yeah, Sora. I'm just dying to rip the curtain off and have my way with you," sarcasm. Something she used like a pro.

"Well I wouldn't blame you. I _am_ super sexy after all," he heard her laugh.

"Okay, Sora. I'll see you when you get out," with that, she closed the door.

--

Sora came down the stairs fully dressed, drying his spiky hair with his special pink and purple polka dot towel. His mom got it for him. He had a little breakfast he made for himself, and went back up to the guest room to make sure he had everything. Kairi and her parents had gone down to the store for about an hour. Sora had stayed behind so he could prepare for his trip.

"I'm gonna miss this town so much," he was lying on the bed with his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He glanced over to the nightstand and spotted his new family's file. _Kairi's mom must've put it there while I was in the shower. _He flipped through it, just skimming for important details. Then he came upon a few things;

His new family lived in Twilight Town, they had a son, Riku, and their last name was…he didn't even bother with pronouncing the name. So he just used the first letter, H.

As he kept looking through it, he came across a picture of their son. He carefully pulled it out and looked it over. Riku had silver straight hair, down to his shoulders, and he was a bit pale with aquamarine eyes. Riku was apparently sixteen, just one year older than Kairi and himself.

"Hmm, he looks cute…" a few seconds went by, "What did I just say? Whoa, I need to get more sleep."

He looked at the picture for a few more minutes, focusing on Riku's face, before putting it away.

At that moment, Kairi slowly came through the door, "…Ready to go, Sora?" she asked sadly.

He picked himself up off of the bed and slid the file into his black messenger bag, "Yeah."

--

Riku opened his tired eyes. It was about eleven in the morning, but you would never be able to tell. The sky outside gave the appearance of twilight, not yet dusk, not quite afternoon anymore.

He didn't want to get out of his warm bed just yet, so he didn't move from his spot and gave his head time to think. He slid the covers down his naked torso and scratched his belly. In a few minutes he was awake enough to sit up.

He moaned in discomfort, his head spinning, "Agh, did I sleep on a rock?" he complained. Then something dawned on him. His new "brother" was on his way here. As he sat there. In his boxers. _Shit!_

He quickly shot out of the bed and bounded for his bathroom. There was a videogame controller sitting in the middle of his floor from last night, and he didn't see it, "Holy fuck!" and he stepped on it, "Axel, you asshole! Holy shit," he cursed his friend's name for not putting his stuff away.

When he finally took his shower and got dressed, his father called him from downstairs.

"What does he want now? I should be getting his room ready. He should be here in about twenty minutes."

As he made his way downstairs to his father, said man was walking up to his room, "Oh there you are. I need you for a minute," he motioned for his son to follow him to the garage.

"What do you want? I need to get Sora's room ready," Riku complained while his father handed him a small tool chest.

His father raised an eyebrow, "Alright, fine. We'll do this another day then. Maybe Sora could help us with it," he laughed, "Well, anyway, I needed to talk to you for a minute. Can you spare me your precious time?" he asked sarcastically.

Riku rolled his eyes, "What about?"

"It's about your room arrangements for yourself and Sora. Do you think you could share a room with him?"

"Wouldn't it be a bit awkward for two teenage boys, who have never met, to share a room? Let alone the same bed?"

"I need that room for storage, but I don't need it right away. So when you two start becoming friends, he can move into your room," he explained.

"Yeah. I don't think so, dad," he deadpanned.

"It was worth a try."

"Mom would kill you if you tried that anyway," the silver haired boy laughed.

"Yeah, I know. Let's get inside, Sora should be here soon."

--

Sora looked up at the sky questioningly. They had just entered Twilight Town's city limits about five minutes ago and the sky had changed. It didn't seem like morning anymore…

The chocolate brunette shook it off and focused his mind onto other things.

_Sora looked back one last time at Kairi and her parents. They looked like they were about to cry. He rubbed the cool metal of the car door handle as he gazed. He opened the door and asked if he could have a few more minutes. His driver gave him an okay. He dropped his stuff into the car and ran towards Kairi, "Kairi!" he tried to catch her attention before she walked into the house after her parents. She turned around to see Sora running to her._

"_Sora?" she had no time to say anything else before he squished her into the biggest hug he could give._

"_I'll miss you so much, Kairi. You're my best friend…I love you," his voice began to shake._

_Kairi's lips started to quiver, "I love you, too, Sora. Don't ever change. I'll come and visit, I promise."_

_After a few more minutes they parted and Kairi kissed Sora's forehead, "Bye Kairi."_

"_Bye Sora," she said as he walked over to the car, got in, and drove away._

"_Was that your girlfriend?" the man driving asked._

_Sora turned red, "No, just my best friend."_

"Hey Sora, we're here."

"Huh?" he looked out the window and they were in front of a rather large house sitting in the strange morning light.

"Welcome to your new home," he said kindly.

"Whoa…"

**--**

**Yes people. Sora does have a crush on Kairi…only a little. But it WILL be explained as to why in the coming chapters. I would never have him like her for no reason. That'd just be silly. :D**

**Also, I made my own version of Twilight Town. This my AU Twilight Town. It'll also be explained in the story.**

**I think I got everything.:B**

**So review and such. C:**

**Kthnxbai.**


	3. First Impressions

**El chapiter three! C:**

**Kingdom Hearts ez no minez.**

**--**

As Riku was walking back up the stairs to his bedroom, he glanced out of the window by the base at the top of the staircase. A black car was parked in his driveway and he assumed it was that Sora person. He had never seen a picture of Sora and knew nothing about him, so he waited patiently for the door of the car to open. About thirty seconds later, a spiky brown head popped out from the backseat.

With every second that passed, Riku's eyes grew wider and wider. _Wow. That's Sora?_ The silver haired teen was surprised. He had never thought that this was the boy who would be living with him. Now his dad's offer to share a room with the cute brunette didn't seem so bad. Of course he wouldn't take his dad up on that offer, lest he get an earful from his mother about helping his father with his stupid projects…and scaring his new house member. But maybe at some point they could end up sharing his room.

When he saw the blue eyed boy reach his front door, he sprinted back down the stairs. He yelled an "I got it!" as the doorbell rang. He strolled over and opened it, adjusting his posture to impress the other boy.

Riku legs almost gave out just looking at the brunette. Sora was a _least_ two or three inches shorter than him and he still had a baby face. Riku _did_ mature very early, though. And if he remembered correctly, Sora was about a year younger than him. But what really caught his eye, was the brunette's deep sky blue eyes. They stared wide eyed at him, waiting for someone to say something. _Oh! God, I'm stupid._

Hi. You must be Sora?" he asked kindly.

Riku caught the hint of a blush on the younger's cheek as he answered, rather cutely Riku might add, "Uh, ahem. Yeah. And you're Riku, right? I've seen your picture. You look…taller in person," Sora bit his lip, looking as if he said something wrong.

"Well, why don't you come in? Don't worry, I'll get the rest of your bags," he looked to the ground on the left of Sora and bent down to pick up the remaining three bags of luggage. Sora moved out of Riku's way and followed behind him up the stairs. When they got up to the second floor, Riku directed him to the room right next to his, which was the last door on the right end of the hallway, "Here. This is your room. Mine's right next to yours," he motioned his hand to the room to the right of Sora's.

"Thanks, Riku! I'm glad you're gonna be my brother," he smiled, but somehow, Riku noticed, it looked as if he wasn't truly smiling.

Riku chuckled, "I wouldn't call us brothers, more like roommates," he ruffled the spikes on the shorter boy's head.

Sora giggled a bit, "Yeah, I guess you're right, roomy."

The aquamarine eyed boy started to laugh harder, "Oh, you're too cute, Sora."

Sora's face heated up as he laughed along with Riku.

"Okay. Let's go and meet my- I mean _our_ parents. Just drop your stuff in your new room and let's get downstairs," he placed the bags in his arms into Sora's room by the door and said boy did the same with his share of the bags.

"Hey Sora, what town did you move from?" Riku asked while they patted down the stairs.

"Hollow Bastion. It was really nice there. I only had about two friends though…"

"I see. Who were they?"

"Kairi and Tidus. But now that I think of it, me and Tidus never really got along. I'm really only gonna miss Kairi…" Riku noticed Sora's eyes grow a little dimmer as he spoke.

"So this Kairi person. Was she your girlfriend?" his curiosity was piqued. The silver haired boy wanted to know if this blue eyed cutie was taken. And if you already hadn't noticed, Riku knows he's gay. He just hasn't gotten around to telling anyone yet.

Sora stopped on the third step from the bottom. He rested his hand on the banister, "Oh no no no! Kairi and I are just friends! We've been friends forever! JUST friends!" the younger boy tightly shut his eyes while his cheeks burned a ferocious red.

"Uh huh. You like her," he said in a mocking tone, and slightly disappointed on the inside. _Damn. Sora isn't gay._

"I do not!" Sora stomped his foot on the stair as he huffed at Riku with a deep rosy red blush staining his cheeks.

"Whatever. Let's just get to my parents, okay, Mr. Lover Boy?" he placed his hands on his hips and arched an eyebrow.

Sora was getting tired of him, "You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Why thank you. I try my best," he monotonously stated as he rounded the corner into the living room.

_That ass! And to think I thought he was…somewhat cute. Well Sora, we learned our lesson about liking boys, now we know never to do __**that**__ again. _Sora ran to catch up to his new "brother."

--

Riku and Sora resurfaced from the living room at about eight. Riku's mom made a very nice dinner. Sora was going to have to ask her to let him test her other recipes in the near future.

The brunette thought Riku's parents were very nice people. They liked him and thought that he was, as Riku's mother put it, "…cuter than a baby's bottom." Though that fact scared him a bit, it was a mom we're talking about. What else do you expect from them?

As the two boys climbed the stairs, Sora had the urge to ask Riku about the sky. So putting his anger aside for the moment, he spoke, "Hey Riku?"

"Ah, speaking to me I see," he answered turning to look Sora in the eye.

_Well at least he doesn't seem mad at me much._ "I was wondering. Why when I got here, did it look like it was twilight even though it was midmorning?" he cocked his head to the side.

"I knew you were going to ask at some point. Well you know our town is named Twilight Town. So why would they name it such a thing, you ask?" he started.

"I didn't."

"…Fuck you. _Anyway_, we have a plant that's on the outskirts of the town. When Twilight Town was built, we built it near that plant. And because said plant had so much smoke being produced, it blocked the sun a bit in a yellow haze. And now it gives off the appearance of Twilight. Except when it gets dark. Then it's like a regular night."

"So that's why it's Twilight Town," he stated.

"Exactly."

When they made it to their rooms, Riku invited Sora into his. Said boy warily agreed and followed him in. As Sora looked around, he noticed Riku had a punkish style to his room. The walls were an off black color; not black, but not gray either. He also had an assortment of band posters throughout the room and his television was bolted to the wall. _Flat screen. Nice._ The silver haired boy's bed was utterly messy. His three pillows were strewn in all directions and his comforter was crumpled into a loose ball. The sheets were an assortment of different blacks and grays. Such a lively room. But surprisingly, the room was clean. Sora applauded his new roommate mentally.

The brunette scanned the room a few more times, "Nice room, Riku. Looks kinda like how mine used to back home, but with a little more color."

"Well sorry if I can't accommodate to your bright and colorful personality," he scoffed.

"Was that a gay joke?"

"However you want to take it," he crossed his arms and lazily stared at the shorter boy.

"God damn, you're such an asshole! I've only been here for a couple of hours, and I already want to punch you in the face," he fumed.

Whatever floats your boat," he smirked and flopped face first onto his bed, "Good night, So-ra," he said in a, what Sora thought, seductive voice.

"Yeah. Night," he mumbled and slowly shut the door on his way out.

**--**

**Chapter 3, done! :D I feel so happy! XD I left it alone for like 2 days. lolilol**

**So that was the explanation for my version of TT. **

**And things aren't getting off to a fabulous start for our two favorite boys. :( thoughrikuisanassanyway.**

**I know what you're thinking, "You betch! How could you make a love triangle, and with Kairi, no less!"**

**And to that I say, I need plot twisters! o.o; But again, I ASSURE you, there will be no Sokai. lol**


	4. Roxas

**Chapter 4! :D -crickets chirp- …Weak. -.-;**

**Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. No matter how much I try to make Sora mine…-is shot-**

**--**

Sora opened his eyes slowly. He looked to his right and angrily stared at the hazy twilight sky.

What?

"What!? It's already the end of the day!?" he shot out of his new bed, which he hadn't put sheets on yet, and stumbled to a stop at his messenger bag that was near the door. He fumbled through it and found his wristwatch. The time read eight a.m. in digital black numbers.

_Oh hell no._

The brunette sat on his knees in front of his bag, staring at the door, letting his embarrassment work its way through him. Not thirty seconds later, he slowly pushed himself up onto his feet.

"I'm such a freaking idiot!" Sora harshly chucked his watch across the room. He winced when he heard it crack against a wall. _I hope I don't have to get a new one._

Sora blinked as the door to his room began to open. A sleepy Riku greeted his face. The silver haired teen had his eyes half closed as he took a step forward. Right into Sora's personal space.

"Uh…Riku?" the blue eyed boy asked rather confused. Riku sleepwalked? Well you learn new things every day.

The taller of the two opened his eyes and surveyed his and Sora's three inch distance from each other. His eyes grew a fraction of an inch wider, and he immediately took a large step back. He cleared his throat with a fist covering his mouth, "Good morning, Sora," he said, wide awake now.

"Yeah. Morning," he balanced on his toes, looking over Riku's shoulder into the hallway, "And now I have to use the bathroom," he said in a smartass tone, his eyebrows rose at the taller teen.

Riku blinked for a second before responding, "Oh, yeah. Go ahead," he stepped out of the doorway and motioned his right arm into the hallway, "Right this way, Your Majesty," he bowed his head and looked up through his eyelashes as he smirked.

"Har har. You are _so_ funny," he said, being extremely sarcastic. He walked through the door pushing Riku's still bowed head backwards and heard him fall to the floor as he pushed the bathroom door open. Riku had a very colorful word bank.

--

After Sora and Riku finished their breakfast, in silence mind you, said brunette announced that he was going to look around the town. It was the beginning of summer vacation after all.

Riku's mother proposed that Riku could take him to all the places he would want to see, but Sora declined. He had said he wanted to map the area out himself, but thanked her anyway. Like he really wanted to spend the day with that bastard.

--

Sora was walking through an area called the Back Alley when he spotted a fence door and heard a voice coming from it. He decided, what the hell, and walked in. It seemed to be a clubhouse of sorts.

He was met with the backside of another boy. He looked like he was trying to find something. So, Sora being the curious person he was, spoke up.

"Hey, whatcha' doing?" he smiled and linked his hands behind his back.

The other boy stopped what he was doing and turned around. He had a somewhat angry expression on his face mixed with surprise, "Who are you?" he asked.

Sora took his features in. This boy was about the same height as him, but maybe an inch, half inch taller than him. He had sandy blonde hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He also wore a white checkered jacket with a very interesting pair of pants. He had a checkered wristband and two rings; one black and one white on his left hand. _He kinda looks a bit like me. Ha ha, that's funny._

"Um, hello?" the blonde asked again.

"Huh? Oh! Hi, I'm Sora! I just moved here," he said, his smile widened a little more out of embarrassment.

The other boy smiled, "And I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you," he stuck out his hand and waited for Sora to shake it.

Said boy did, and began to speak again, "So, you live around here?"

Their hands parted, "Yeah. Just a few minutes away from here. Where do you live?" Roxas asked as he surveyed the brunette.

"Not that far from here, too. I live with Riku. You know him?"

"Yeah, he's one of my friends. We hang out all the time, along with Axel and Naminé," he went to sit down on the couch in the corner.

Sora joined him, "Who are they?" he asked sitting criss-cross-applesauce, facing Roxas.

Roxas looked up from his hands, "Axel and Namine? Oh live in the neighborhood. Axel's seventeen, Naminé is sixteen, and I'm fifteen," as he said his age, he pointed to his chest.

"Oh cool! We're the same age!" he let out a rather girlish squee, something he tried desperately to stop, and smiled.

"Really? Awesome," Roxas sat for a second and pondered, "Hey, _why _do you live with Riku? Where are your parents?"

Sora slowed his movements and uncrossed his legs, putting them on the floor, "Well I'm kind of an orphan…" his eyes dropped down to his lap as he played with his fingers.

Roxas' throat tightened, "Sora, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up," he put a hand on the brunette shoulder.

"No, it's fine. Like you would've guessed that. I need to move on in life anyway. My mom would've wanted it," he turned his head to Roxas and splayed a wide grin on his face. A single tear clung to his top eyelashes.

"I know it's weird, since we just met and all, but you look like you need a hug. You mind?" Roxas asked with a hint of mirth.

Sora lightly blushed, "Sure. I love free hugs," he laughed.

Roxas chuckled with him and moved in to encircle the brunette with his arms.

"Feel better?" he asked when they separated.

"Yup. Much," Sora took a glance at the watch on Roxas' other wrist and surveyed the time. It was three in the afternoon.

The blonde caught him looking at his watch, "What's wrong? You have to be home or something?" he asked, concerned.

"Uh, yeah. I promised my friend Kairi from my old town I'd write her within my first few days here."

"Oh, I see. Your girlfriend?"

Sora's blush came back with a vengeance, "No! Why does everyone I talk about her to think she's my girlfriend?" he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're too cute, Sora," said boy let out an annoyed grunt, "I just guess when you talk about a girl like that, a person automatically thinks she's your girlfriend."

Sora lowered his arms, "Yeah, I guess you're right," he let out a sigh, "Do people do that to you when you talk about your friends that are girls?" he inquired.

This time Roxas blushed, "Well, no. People who know me usually don't make that assumption…"

Sora was a little confused, "So you have a girlfriend?"

"…Not per se…" he tried to not look at Sora.

"Wha-" then it hit him, "…You're gay?"

"And I have a boyfriend. It's the guy Axel I told you about," he added, not sure of what Sora was going to think of him afterwards.

"Oh well that's cool. Good for you," the brunette blasted a large smile to Roxas, "Now I really have to meet this Axel guy."

Roxas shook his head, "You're a real piece of work, my friend."

"Inorite?"

--

Sora was jogging back to Riku's house after he left Roxas. _I should really start calling it my house since I'll be living here till I can live on my own._

When he got into his room, he was all ready to get paper and pencil out for his letter to Kairi, but that was before he saw a laptop sitting on his bed.

"Oh my…shit," he dropped his pencil on his dresser and went over to pick up the piece of technology.

"Like it?" a voice said from the doorway.

"Like it? I _love_ it!" he spun around and went directly over to his new desk and commenced with the hunt for an outlet for the power cord. He had placed the laptop on the desk and plugged it in when Riku walked over and sat on his bed, which was next to said desk.

"In a hurry to use it, eh?" Riku lay down on the bed and propped his head up with his arm.

"Heck yeah! Who bought it? Your dad? I'll have to thank him," the smaller boy said as he went away at typing and setting up his desktop, making various folders.

"He didn't. I did."

Sora stopped, "What? _You_ bought _me_ a brand new laptop? Why?" he swiveled in his chair to face Riku, disbelief on his face.

Riku shrugged, "I dunno. I thought it was a good welcoming present," he closed his eyes and gave a barely visible smile.

"Riku…"

The silver haired teen stiffened at his name, but kept his eyes closed. That was until he heard the sound of a chair squeaking signifying Sora had gotten up. He opened his eyes too late. Sora was on top of him giving him the tightest hug he had ever experienced.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Riku!" he tightened his grip, if it was even possible, around the other boy's neck.

Riku coughed, breathing becoming a bit hard, "You're welcome."

Sora still wasn't done, "I'll never be able to repay you. You're just too awesome!" Sora was so caught up in his happiness, he kissed Riku. Not on the lips, but very close.

Riku opened his eyes that he had closed from his struggle to breath.

Sora had pulled his arms from around Riku's neck, but he still was seated above him.

The taller teen moved up to a sitting position, staring at Sora the whole time, "Sora…?"

Said boy gulped, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just so happy, I didn't think about what I was doing," he apologized as he climbed off of Riku and his bed.

"It's…okay, Sora. I get it," Riku assured him, "I'll…see you in the morning," Riku also got up off of the bed and walked over to the door.

Sora watched the door close, and then collapsed to the floor. _What the hell is wrong with me!? Why did I do that? I'm not gay, dammit! It was just a lapse in judgment…_

He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts and slowly made his way to the computer again.

--

After about four hours of setting up his laptop, he finally got to write his letter to Kairi. He got up and yet again went to his messenger bag for Kairi's email address. She had written it down for him the night prior to his leaving.

He typed it up and sent it. Man, was he tired now. He just wanted to sleep. He pulled the laptop closed and went straight to his bed. He didn't even bother to change into pajamas.

_--_

_Kairi,_

_Sora here. I told you I'd write you. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't? D':  
Things have been going good here for the most part. The boy I live with here, Riku, he's a meanie pants. I'm for cereal. XD But really. He was being an ass yesterday.  
Oh! Today I made a friend! His name is Roxas! :D OMFG I found out he was gay. But he's still cool lol. And this Axel person is his boyfriend. I have to meet him now. X3  
And one other thing. You know how I said Riku's an ass? Well he kinda bought me a laptop! So I guess he isn't so bad. And it's what I'm using while I'm writing this! So cool! C:_

…_And I gave Riku a hug for it…and uh, I kinda kissed him…But not on the mouth! …But it was really close to it…Ugh. Kairi I'm so confused. Write back soon. I need your womanly insight. It's always right. QAQ_

_-Sora :)_

**--**

**XD Sorry for the delay. I always hate it when people don't update things I like. So HERE IT IS! :D It's kinda….really long. XD;**

**And as for Sora's letter, I always thought he'd be the type to joke and use internetz faces when he writes to one of his friends. XD lol Sorry if you can't follow it well or something, I just wanted to use it as a better symbol to Sora's personality in this story. :3**


	5. Thunderstorm

**All of your reviews make me feel like the happiest girl in the world! So now I shower you with flufffff! X3 And it's probably not even very good fluff, either. XD;**

**Kingdom Hearts don't belong to me, dag nabbit. U.U**

**--**

The lightning outside casted the shadows of the raindrops onto the shaking mass of blankets that was Sora's bed. Ever since, and even before, his mother died Sora had been afraid of thunderstorms. But nowadays his fear worsened. Every time the lightning flashed or the thunder boomed, images of that night flooded into his mind.

Soon, he started to sob, "M-mom…I miss y-you so mu-ch…" he had the covers pulled over his head, his tears soaking into his pillow making his face wet. But he didn't even notice, too scared to even move. For if, he thought, he even tried to adjust himself in his bed, something horrible would happen.

At a point, his heavy breathing, accompanied with the lack of air circulation, under the covers got to him and he decided, very slowly, to move and make for his door.

--

Meanwhile in Riku's room, the silver haired youth currently had one of his pillows held over his face.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. _Why_ is there so much goddamned thunder!?" he clenched the pillow's fabric tighter in his hands and childishly slapped his legs on the mattress.

He had also pulled the covers off of his person and bunched it up at the end of his bed. He felt a little too hot, the humidity outside getting to him. After a few more minutes of self-loathing, from under his pillow he heard the muffled sound of his door being opened and closed. He assumed his mother had come to make her sporadic nightly visits to make sure he was okay.

That idea was thrown out the window when he heard a whimper come from the other side of his room. He pulled the pillow from his eyes, not yet adjusted to the dark, and scanned his room, "Hello? Who's here?"

A bolt of lightning illuminated the room, unveiling a horror-stricken Sora still clad in his clothes from the day before, "R-Riku…"

Said boy immediately became concerned and serious, sitting up in his bed, "Sora, are you okay?"

His response was a shiver and whimper.

Riku placed his pillow next to him and stood. He walked the few steps over to the terrified boy and put a hand on his shoulder, "Sora. Answer me," he looked down at the brunette and saw fresh tears and tear tracks that marred his face.

Before the aquamarine eyed teen could question him, Sora pounced on him, taking him to the ground and holding onto his neck for dear life as a particularly long and loud crack of thunder rang through the house, shaking some of the objects in Riku's room.

Riku had no idea what to do. So he settled for stroking Sora's back and letting the blue eyed boy hang onto his neck.

Sora convulsed and let out small cries every now and then, until they slowed to a stop. It was then, even though he was a little bit shaky, that he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve-covered wrist and faced Riku. He didn't care how close they were; he just wanted someone to hang on to.

Riku pushed a few locks of hair that fell in front of Sora's face, "Are you alright now?"

His nodded his head in response.

"Okay. So I'm guessing you would like to sleep in here tonight?"

Another nod.

"Alrighty then. But I thought you hated my guts," he laughed.

He was rewarded with small punch of annoyance to the chest.

"Jeez, I was just joking," he grabbed Sora's hand and placed it by the other boy's side.

"…I'm fine now. I just needed to have someone next to me…" he paused and looked down. He noticed he was still lying on top of Riku. And Riku was only in his boxers. "Gah!" he quietly squeaked and sat up.

"What?" Riku lifted his head of the ground and stared at Sora.

"Nothing, nothing," the darkness of the room aided Sora in covering his blush. The blue eyed brunette slowly got up off of Riku and offered a hand to the other boy.

The silver haired boy took it and pushed himself up. Another crack of the infamous thunder had his hand being harshly squeezed and a hoarse yell greeted his ears.

"Riku! Can we go to the bed now?" his shaky palm still in Riku's, said teen led him to his bed.

"Hold on. Aren't you hot in all that?" he motioned to Sora's attire.

Sora looked at himself. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and his favorite black jacket. He even still had his sneakers on.

The blush he had been sporting upon entering Riku's room, darkened, "Oh yeah. Forgot about those," he sighed out the last sentence.

Riku laid on the bed put his arms behind his head, "Whenever you're ready. The thunder could come back any minute," a smirk.

Sora paled, "That's not funny, Riku!" he stomped his foot on the floor and 'eeped' when lightning flashed through the room.

"Pfft-" Riku tried unsuccessfully to hide his snort.

The brunette glared before turning around and undressing. It felt quite uncomfortable. Not to mention the still raging blush on his face.

"Hu-rry." Riku called, mockingly.

Sora unzipped his jacket to reveal a blue wifebeater. When he went to pull it off, his stomach lurched at the feeling of the sweaty garment being peeled off of his skin. He took off his checkered converse and socks along with them. Next he tried to, very discretely, remove his black skinny jeans. After he was done, he was down to his navy blue boxers. He left on his crown necklace and his two black and red wristbands.

Meanwhile, Riku had all of this for his pleasurable viewing. And he be damned if he didn't soak in every minute of it, be Sora homosexual or not.

When Sora was ready to slip into the bed, Riku scooted over and patted the place next to him lovingly.

Even though the spiky haired teen was scared stiff of the storm outside, he still managed to get pissed at Riku, "Stop acting like a pervert."

"You'd like that wouldn't you, my little Sora."

"Huh?" said boy stopped mid-climb onto the bed.

"What?" he feigned innocence.

"N-nothing," he preceded to crawl into the space next to Riku. And when the next bolt of lightning and slap of thunder sounded, the brunette was pushed up next to the, now very happy, aquamarine eyed teen.

_These are the times I just absolutely love being gay._ Riku was lost in his happy thoughts, completely oblivious to his new brother's panic. That was until he was pulled, rather unwillingly, from his thoughts when he felt Sora's nails carve their way into his upper arm.

He sucked in air from the pain, "Fuck, Sora!"

Sora had just realized what he had done, "Omigod, I'm so sorry, Riku!" he bit his lip and looked away before he turned over and pulled the covers over his face.

"Sora, it's fine. I know you're scared."

The brunette felt a soft tugging on the fabric above his head, "Riku, can I ask you something?"

Riku halted in his quest to rid the covers from Sora's face, "Of course."

The younger boy removed the blanket himself and turned to face Riku again, "Do you know exactly why I'm here? Did your parents tell you?"

Riku pondered a moment, "Actually, no they haven't. The only thing I knew about you before yesterday was that you were fifteen, your name was Sora, and you were an orphan."

"…Well the reason I'm here is because my mom died very recently."

"How recently?" he asked.

"A week and a half ago."

The silver haired boy's jaw clenched before answering, "Sora, I had no idea."

"I figured you wouldn't have known," he paused and shuddered when another round of thunder sounded, "and I'm not usually this jumpy when it rains like this."

"May I ask the reason why? Or is it too personal?" he asked politely, concern the only thing on his face at the moment.

"No, I'll tell you. When my mom died, it was raining just about like it is now. She got into a bad…accident…and it was because she was trying to get home as fast as she could…for me." He started to choke on his words a little, but clenched his jaw to keep his tears at bay, "And it took a while of talking to Kairi for me to figure out why I was getting this scared when it rained. And that's the conclusion we came to."

Riku didn't say anything when Sora finished. He just stared at the boy.

"Riku? You okay?" he took his index finger and poked the other's forehead.

"I'm fine. I should really be asking you that question. If I'd have known about this, I would've never made fun or teased you. You must hate me," he shifted so he was lying completely on his back.

"Nah, I need normalcy, if we can even be counted as normal," he chuckled, "You treated me as though nothing had happened and it made me feel like myself again. I should be thanking you," Sora stared at Riku longingly, knowing full well the other boy couldn't see him.

Sora shot his gaze in a different direction when Riku turned his head to face him, "Well we're even in the 'thanking' and 'welcoming' department. And the storm's dying down, so let's get some sleep, m'kay?" he gave the brunette a lopsided smile.

"Sounds good to me. Night Riku," he smiled as he went to close his eyes.

"You, too."

**--**

**Alright! :D We're already on chapter 5 people!!! WOO! YEAH! GWOOO! XD And if my calculations are correct, we'll probably be together for this story for at least 6 more chapters! Don't you just love me!? We're like family now. l3 So now we have to yell at each other and share bathrooms! :D**

**ANYWAY. I have just finished an outline for my next story. :3 So expect a chapter of that one soon. And it's SoRoku. And yes, I know I have problems. X3 But they're just too cute! D: And together makes them a blinding cloud of cuteness!! XD**


	6. Axel and Naminé

Here's the revised version. Hope it's better.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

------

_Dear Sora,_

_I applaud your promptness with your letter. =)_

_I'm so glad you're getting used to your new home so fast, though my parents and I miss you very much. We keep thinking you're going to burst through the front door at any minute like you used to. n.n  
Also I'm quite amazed that you didn't lose my email. Srsly. When I went to check my mail, I was impressed. And nice screen name. UberSora13. Original much? XD You have to make an AIM screen name now, too. Mine's "KaiFlower" C: It's much easier and faster. :O  
Your friend Roxas sounds like a nice guy. And tell me about Axel when you meet him. lol How old is he and Roxas? Gosh, I sound like a concerned mother hen. ;)  
This Riku person sounds very interesting. I hope I get to meet him in the future. He seems to ruffle your feathers quite a bit. Amirite? ;3 And as for the "kiss", don't worry about it so much. I always had a feeling you were "homosexual". Sorry for the quotes, every time I hear it, it makes me laugh. XD It's just a naturally funny word.  
lol, anyway, don't be so uptight about it. Riku bought you a freaking laptop. Do you think he could be that mean? :(_

_Don't be yelling at me for my response. You're the one who wanted the womanly advice. :P_

_Love you, Sora._

_XOXO, Kairi_

--

Sora rolled his eyes at the screen and clicked out of his web browser. He lifted his tan arm and effortlessly flicked the top down, automatically setting it into a sleeping mode. Rolling over onto his back on his bed, he threw his arms over his head to shield his eyes from the morning sun behind the ineffective curtains on his large windows.

"Meeeeeeh," he moaned and peeked through his arm-like barricade to glare at the sun as if it was the cause of all of his problems.

"Sora?" Riku was knocking at the door, but unbeknownst to Sora, he was really peeking through the open crack in the door.

Pedophile.

"Come on in, Riku," he slid his laptop under his second pillow in case the silver haired youth wanted to sit down. He then proceeded to sit up, one leg hanging off from the corner.

"Morning, sleepy head," he greeted with an over exaggerated wave. He then, just as the brunette predicted, sat on the open space of bedding.

"I wish it was still last night," Sora rubbed the inside corners of his eyes, ridding them of sleep induced crust. "Then it wouldn't be today," he finished his sentence with a scowl. His tongue was completely dried out.

Riku quirked an eyebrow at his housemate, "So I'm guessing you're one of those 'I hate the world' kind of morning people," he stated.

Sora gave him a cross between a glare and a bored look, "No shit."

"Well," was all the sarcasm the silver haired boy could manage.

"Well," he copied, "I'm gonna go out today," he pushed himself off of the bed and made his way to his dresser that he recently filled.

Riku followed, "Really now?" he watched as Sora chose a pair of black and green plaid boxers, a black shirt with red hems, and a pair of black jean shorts. "And where, pre tell, are you going?"

The brunette pushed closed the bottom wooden drawer and stood, "Wherever the hell I feel like," he smirked and made his way to the bathroom.

Riku heard the sound of running water, "Shit, what the hell bit him in the ass this morning?"

--

Sora, hands placed in shorts pockets, meandered through the streets once again, but this time he knew exactly where he was going.

The sounds of three teenage voices drifted through the air, seemingly getting closer. He could definitely make out Roxas' and the other two were probably the people he was told he would meet.

He kept following the voices and stopped in front of the corner before an alleyway. He clutched onto the wall corner and peered in. He saw the same familiar gate and caught a glimpse of wild blonde hair. He quietly congratulated himself (which consisted of some sort of embarrassingly strange victory dance), and coolly strolled over to his newly made friend.

As he made his way into the small room, he caught the end of the conversation they were having. Something about ice cream and whatnot.

Roxas heard the sound of the cloth flaps being moved and immediately turned his head and found the brunette waving and smiling sheepishly at him. He also flashed the other boy a smile and motioned for him to come and sit next to him on the floor by the couch. Sora gulped, but nodded, the other two were staring at him the whole time.

Right as the blue eyed boy sat down, the other blue eyed boy quickly hooked an arm around Sora's neck, "Axel, Naminé, this is that Sora kid I was telling you about!" he chipped, squeezing the brunette's neck for emphasis.

"I see," Axel paused to look the boy over from his seat on the couch behind them, "he's cute," he approved and sat back into the seat.

Sora drew his knees in and hastily pulled his arms into his lap, blushing profusely.

"Aw, Axel, you embarrassed him!" the blonde known as Naminé scolded. She stood from her seat in a small chair and walked over to Sora's free side and sat also, "Hi. I'm Naminé," he stuck her hand out in greeting.

Sora shook it and presented her with his name.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Roxas' G-B-F-F-L," she giggled a little.

The brunette's face was priceless, "G-B-F-F-D-S-A…?" he blushed a bit more.

She had to cover her mouth for her laugh this time, "It means Girl Best Friend For Life."

"Oh," he chuckled a little at her bad joke.

A large hand fell onto his head, "So, has Riku raped you yet?"

Sora's face drained of color and he slowly looked up to the owner of the hand, eyes wide the whole time, "EH!?"

The redheaded Axel just gave him a toothy grin and waved, "So I'm guessing that was a yes?"

The shocked boy didn't answer and turned his horrified expression over to Roxas, "Eh!?" he reiterated.

The blonde turned to look at his buffoon headed boyfriend, "What the hell, dude? What the hell?" he turned back around and pulled the scarred teen closer to his side, giving Axel the cold shoulder.

Naminé just shook her head, "Nice going, idiot. You've scared our new friend and got your boyfriend mad at you," she patted the poor brunette boy's spikes.

"I'm fine now, but the images…" he feigned horror, but really he didn't mind. He liked attention and didn't like Axel so much, so it was a win-win situation.

Axel rolled his eyes, "Jeez, it's not like you've already seen him naked or anything. What do you have to go on?" he threw his arm up as he spoke. He had to get back onto Roxas' good side.

Sora knew he was losing, "Whatever," a slight blush crept up on him.

The pale blonde pinched the bridge of her nose, "Can we _please_ stop talking about a naked Riku? I think I'm gonna throw up," he made a gagging sound for effect.

Roxas covered his mouth and chucked, a look of malice crossing his features, "Got some Riku-based fetishes, huh?"

Axel's mouth morphed into the shape of an elongated trapezoid, "Fuck no!" he started fanning his face chanting a mantra of "ewewewewewew".

Sora, seemingly over the redhead's last comment, had to chuckle at that, "Wow," he said between bouts of laughter.

"This is probably the only reason I hang out with him," the blue eyed girl pointed her thumb back at Axel, smiling.

"Hah, yeah right. It's because you get to see me and Roxas be all sexy like," he laid flat on the couch, facing Roxas' end and started to play with his hair.

She made a snorting sound, "Yeah right."

Sora had been resting his head on the blonde boy's shoulder when a thought popped up, "Hey Roxas?"

Said boy, who had been playing with the other boy's chocolate brown spikes, answered, "Yeah?"

"Is there a bathroom anywhere?" he looked over to Roxas and smiled.

Naminé giggled a little at his stupidity.

"Hmm," he stood, taking Sora with him, "there isn't one in here, so you'll have to follow me," he mused.

"Okay, but I really need to go," he hopped in place on one foot.

Roxas turned to the redhead and other blonde, "See you guys in a few," he waved as he grabbed the brunette's hand and walked out.

"Bye Roxy!" Naminé called through her cupped hands. She then turned to Axel, "Don't ever bring up Riku's nakedness while I'm around. Ever," her eyes shown with utter fury.

Axel curled up onto the couch and nodded in fear.

--

Sora was being dragged along rather fast by Roxas, "How far away is this bathroom?" he complained.

"That's why we're going fast. It's pretty far from where we hang out," he explained.

"Well gee, that sucks."

"Oh stop whining. We're here," he pointed his hand in the direction of the door.

"Why thank ya', sir," he grinned and walked in.

Roxas leaned against the wall near the sinks, "So…have you and Riku…?"

"Not something I want to talk about while the business is being attended to," he called.

"…Right."

When he heard the toilet flush, he backed away from the sink to let Sora have use of it, "Talk now?"

The door could be heard unlocking and the brunette came out, "I guess," he went over to the sink and turned the water on.

"So have you two?" he asked again.

"Hell no…" he bit his lip, looking down at the water.

"But you want to. I can tell," he crossed his arms over his chest and lifted a brow.

"How?" he asked, shutting off the water and looking at Roxas.

"You just told me," he smirked.

"…Fuck," he slumped forward.

The blonde slapped him on the back, "Oh don't worry. You'll be just fine!" he assured.

"Ow…" he meekly replied.

------

Okay. I like this chapter version a lot better. I think it's been, what, a month since I updated this story? Yeah, sorry about that. I've been tweaking this chapter up a bit for the past week, so I hope it's a lot better.

PLEASE review and tell me your opinion. I need to know if this story is even salvageable. :(


End file.
